galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kljetholzleute
Kljetholzleute is an EIT-controlled binary star system consisting of the G0-class star Kljetholzleute and its smaller M5 red dwarf partner Monnodrova. Access is restricted to all unauthorized vessels, and an unconditional kill-on-sight order is enforced by all guard units in the system. History Information on when and how Kljetholzleute was explored has never been released by the Imperial government. Construction of a pair of gates linking the empty system to Kartijn began shortly before the Harbinger Wars under high security. It was decided not to postpone construction of the gates during the war, but the eventual occupation of Kartijn forced construction crews to withdraw deeper into the empire, though construction did not cease on the Kljetholzleute side. When Eteno forces successfully recaptured Kartijn, completion of the gate proceeded ahead of schedule, allowing crews at the other end who had completed their work during the occupation to return. The military immediately moved into the system and established a pair of space stations, and later a third guard post as additional security. Since the military moved in, the system has remained unchanged. Rotation of ships and personnel and the delivery of supplies are the only evidence that Kljetholzleute is indeed an inhabited system. Planets and features Obstacle Field The Obstacle Field is the vast field of asteroids, small planetoids, dust, and gasses leftover from the creation of the system's stars. It is possible that the Obstacle Field could eventually be home to a profitable mining operation, but the military pays it no heed past its status as a navigational hazard for ships, hence its name. Grolmitz Cloud Highly radioactive gas cloud filled with debris and pockets of explosive gas. Astrologers believe that the cloud is the by-product of a catastrophic accident at a currently unknown research facility. Rumors persist that the Nilistagr facility is related to the Grolmitz Cloud. Stations, static warships, and artificial structures Temesoara Shipyard Military large vessel shipyard built with a number of immense yards and construction bays designed to be used for a variety of hull types, shapes, and sizes. Temesoara is additionally home to a sizable Navy design bureau which prototypes and tests experimental equipment ranging from life-support suites to weapon systems. Additionally, when a new class of warship is approved for limited construction and live testing, an extra specimen is dispatched to Temesoara for rigorous testing and analysis at the hands of the design staff. Any modifications or additions to improve performance and remove issues with the overall design are collected and integrated into the eventual full production design. Orbits Kljetholzleute and Monnodrova freely. Jewysczka Research Station Top-secret Navy research institute and P.O.W. installation where captured enemy designers and researchers are interned, interrogated, and sometimes employed. The presence of a unique unpaired jump-ate in close proximity suggests that researchers are in the advanced stages of a gate-related development project for the military. Orbits Kljetholzleute and Monnodrova freely. Nilistagr Muurineachtvendonsaszt ''base believed to be located within the Grolmitz Cloud and related to its formation. It is unknown what purpose the facility serves. Orbits Kljetholzleute and Monnodrova freely. Fort Pyott Fighter base and heavy weapons platform connected to the Kartijn jump-gate. Fort Pyott houses 1,800 fighters and bombers at maximum capacity and possesses an abundance of armament on par with four to five modern battleships. Orbits Kljetholzleute and Monnodrova freely. ENS Weland ''Wotan-class battleship of the Imperial Navy tasked with guarding the Kartijn gate against intruders. ENS Ing Zamasova-class battleship of the Imperial Navy tasked with guarding the Kartijn gate against intruders. ENS Gundahar Zamasova-class battleship of the Imperial Navy tasked with guarding the Kartijn gate against intruders. ENS Etzel Zamasova-class battleship of the Imperial Navy tasked with guarding the Kartijn gate against intruders. ENS Groa Zamasova-class battleship of the Imperial Navy tasked with guarding Jewysczka Research Station against intruders. ENS Yhag Zamasova-class battleship of the Imperial Navy tasked with guarding Jewysczka Research Station against intruders. ENS Dazhdbog Zamasova-class battleship of the Imperial Navy tasked with guarding Temesoara Shipyard against intruders. Connections * Kartijn Category:Articles by User:SupcommMonroee